First time
by Iluvenis Telperien
Summary: [One-shot]Muhahah...the power of misleading conversations. Slash/YAOI/Shounen-ai hint at the side. Sequel to many fics.


First time

Disclaimer: I seriously don't like disclaimers. And well, you guys know what it's going to be like so I shall shut up.

A/N: This is the sequel of 'Eye Candy' and 'Rukawa Team', related to 'La Guatemalan'.

A/N/N: I'll probably go stupid if I don't write something soon.

A/N/N/N: This chapter is for all who loved Kiyoshi. 

A/N/N/N/N/N: Read on. ^_~

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door swung open slowly, and a tall figure stepped in. Females in the shop held their breaths. The newcomer was a good-looking man wearing golden-rimmed glasses, and neatly combed hair. As he walked by a table, the lady there nearly swooned after smelling the faint aroma of coffee and cologne on him. 

He picked a corner of the coffee house and settled down. The friendly coffee house owner, Kogure, came over, "Good morning sir, would you like to have some coffee?"

"Ah, sure," Rukawa Kiyoshi smiled, "I'd like to have the Arabica Blue Mountain coffee blend, thank you," 

Kogure prepared the coffee, and started wondering why the man looked so familiar. The coffee house door swung open again, and in stepped… Rukawa Kaede. Kogure raised his eyebrows in pleasant surprise, "Rukawa-kun?" The fair young man bowed his head a little, "Kogure senpai,"

He then joined Kiyoshi at his table. It was when Kaede sat with Kiyoshi, that Kogure realized they were probably brothers. No wonder he had found the man familiar. He stirred the coffee in a practiced motion and started preparing another blend of that coffee, as he knew that Rukawa liked that particular blend as well.

Kaede raised his eyes to his eldest brother, "Kiyo nii-san, this is my first time,"

"There's no need to worry, you'll get the kick of it soon,"

Kogure carried the coffee over and overheard that particular part of the conversation.

_('The first time? The first time doing what?')_

He didn't ask anything, but placed the coffee on the desk quietly. Both Rukawas acknowledged him with a small nod and continued with their conversation.

As the coffee house was relatively small, Kogure could hear bits and pieces of their conversation.

"…Would be fun…" Kiyoshi grinned at Kaede.

_('Fun?')_

"…never done this before…" He vaguely heard Rukawa Kaede's low voice.

"…always a first time…"

"…some blood…"

_('Blood?! Are they talking about…') _

Kogure turned crimson and he lowered his head, trying not to pay attention to the embarrassing conversation.

"…ne Kae-chan, Akira-kun would do anything for you…" Kiyoshi patted his beloved brother's cheek affectionately.

Kogure served a female customer sitting next to the Rukawas' table.

"…scared…" Kaede said something approximately close to that.

"…worry…be gentle…"

Kogure was so embarrassed he went to the furthest corner of his counter to make coffee.

Actual conversation:

Kaede: "Kiyo Nii-san, this is my first time,"

Kiyoshi: "There is no need to worry, you'll get the kick of it soon,"

Kaede: "What if Akira doesn't like the food?"

Kiyoshi: "I'm sure he would, and anyway, it would be fun to cook for him, isn't it?"

Kaede: "Yeah but…I've never done this before,"

Kiyoshi: "There is always a first time. Remember how you first learnt basketball? You fell so many times, and there was some blood, too, but you never gave up,"

Kaede: "Nii-san…"

Kiyoshi: "You never worried so much about something before, ne, Kae-chan, Akira-kun would do anything for you, including tasting your first culinary dish,"

Kaede: "I might make a mess out of it. Don't want Akira to have bad food. I'm scared that I might burn the food or something,"

Kiyoshi: "Nah, you won't. Remember what I told you? You've got to be gentle with the food, don't squeeze the fish slices or the vegetables, don't do anything that might damage the quality of the food, and I think you'll be fine, or else why do you think I made you stay in the kitchen to watch me cook?"

Kaede: "Hai, Kiyo nii-san, I'll do my best to cook well for Akira tonight,"

Kiyoshi: "Aah…and after that do have fun~"

Kaede: "Nii-san!"

-----------------------------------------------

Both Rukawas then left the coffee house. Kogure stared after them, his nose still red. What a conversation they had…

"Oh my goodness…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Author's note: It was fun writing this. Muhahahaha. Many thanks to Karu-chan and Fenny for giving me the inspiration, even if the ideas were not directly connected to the story. ^_~]


End file.
